Trust Me
by Golden eyed panther
Summary: Mia was a ordianary every day girl. Or so she though, that was until a certain fire youkai showed up at her school. Now she's having trouble figuring out which way is up! MiaHiei


Trust me  
  
By: Golden eyed panther  
  
Chapter One: Confusion and Chatting  
  
It was just like any other normal day. I was a little late as I raced to my first period class, which was math. I had stayed up late the night before to finish some math homework that I had stupidly neglected.  
  
"Mia." Yelled a female voice as I entered the classroom and jumped to my seat just in time as the bell began to ring. The teacher looked at me and then smiled.  
  
"Hey Mia." Said the girl next to me. I turned to look at my best friend Kystra." She was smiling at me and waving. I smiled back.  
  
Kystra had very long black hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. She was beautiful but seemed to have a lot of trouble with guys. I ran my hand through my crimson red hair. It shimmered in the little sunlight that pierced through the windows.  
  
I pulled out a drawing notebook that Kystra had gotten me for my birthday, which had been just a couple of days ago. I studied the cover it was a picture of my absolute favorite anime character.  
  
Hiei was sitting in the middle of a forest his Katana as his side his hands around his knees. He had a strange look in his crimson eyes that made him look sad. I gazed down at the picture smiling and then opened the book.  
  
The first picture was of Hiei he was in a similar position except that a woman was looking at him sadly from behind. I smiled at the picture; it was I looking sadly at Hiei. I had always wished that I could meet the character that seemed to amaze me constantly.  
  
I smiled softly and then turned to a blank page and began to draw. I didn't even hear the door open or the teacher call for quiet. I didn't hear the gasp that came from all the girls in the room.  
  
Kystra suddenly was shaking my arm. I looked up at her my golden/hazel eyes making contact with her deep green ones.  
  
"Doesn't he look like you're favorite anime character." Kystra asked sighing.  
  
"Hiei." I said and then looked up and gasped.  
  
Standing about two feet away from me was Hiei. I looked down at the picture I had been sketching it was Hiei sitting in a tree looking down on a girl who was looking back up at him.  
  
"We have a new student his name is Hiei." My eyes widened even more.  
  
"It can't be." I whispered softly I knew it couldn't be Hiei but why then why was I so confused.  
  
I looked away from the wanna be Hiei or so I thought him to be. Then I began to sketch. As the bell rang I was jerked out of my thoughts and looked down at my picture. I had drawn a girl who looked remarkably like me except that she had claws and was wearing some type of a kimono.  
  
"Strange." I whispered to myself as I put my math book away and then went to stand up.  
  
"Maybe it's not so strange." Said a deep voice behind me. Without turning around I knew it was the wanna be Hiei.  
  
I accidentally dropped my notebook and it fell open to a picture I had never meant to sketch. The one picture in my entire notebook that I never let anyone see.  
  
I looked down at the picture and wanted to snatch it up. In it I was wearing a towel but sitting in the tree outside of my window was Hiei.  
  
It was beautifully detailed but the towel didn't cover everything. I snatched the notebook and shut it turning the picture of the real Hiei towards him.  
  
I blushed he had seen the most revealing picture in my notebook I still don't know what possessed me to draw that picture.  
  
I turned to go again dropping my notebook, my eyes glanced down it had fallen onto my favorite picture. It was a girl demon that looked like me sitting on the grass in the middle of a huge forest. I loved that picture so much that I had colored it.  
  
The girl had crimson hair like mine; her eyes were a deep golden. Stepping out of the trees was none other than Hiei. He was my muse I always drew him in my pictures.  
  
A Katana lay at the girl demons feet. It was golden with emeralds and sapphires glittering on the handle.  
  
The wanna be Hiei surprisingly reached down and picked up the notebook. He handed it to me.  
  
"Thanks." I said smiling.  
  
"Hn." The wanna be Hiei answered.  
  
I felt my heart drop, that was Hiei's answer but maybe this guy liked to pretended he was Hiei.  
  
"Well I gotta go." I said and then left. I continued to walk out the school door and back towards our house.  
  
My head hurt, and my heart was racing. I reached my house quickly and walked in the door I was instantly mauled by a big black Labrador. "Shadow." I laughed and fought him off of me.  
  
Then I went up to my room. My room had thousands upon thousands of my pictures on it. Some I had drawn others I had bought.  
  
My bed sheets were a deep crimson color like my hair and two cats lay on them. One was completely black and the other was mostly white except its ears were more a gray color.  
  
The black one looked up at me along with the white one. The white one meowed. "Hi Sesshy, Hiei." I called waving at my two cats. Then I jumped into my computer chair and got online.  
  
None of my friends were on but that was to be expected. It was after all in the middle of the school day.  
  
I found an anime chat room and signed in under my usual name. Fire-Youkai- Mia.  
  
Sesshy jumped up onto my computer desk and meowed at me. I smiled and pulled him into my arms. He immediately jumped out of my lap and onto the ground meowing.  
  
I laughed as he jumped back up onto the bed and then lay down. I turned back to the screen just as a beep was heard and a chat box showed up.  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: Hey Mia haven't talked to you in awhile.  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: Hey Pyro how have you been?  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: I've been good. What about you? :p  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: Well just had something really strange happen! _  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: Like what?  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: Well this guy that looks exactly like Hiei showed up at our school. I mean the teacher called him Hiei and everything! I feel like I'm going insane @_@  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: EXACTLY LIKE HIEI??? *Licks her lips* Yummy!! =)  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: Well yeah but I don't know. I mean it couldn't be Hiei could it? *Sighs*  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: Um. I don't think that's possible why do you ask?? o_O  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: I don't know maybe I am going insane! V_V  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: Hmm. Mia are you okay?  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: Yeah my head just hurts. I mean I wish it was Hiei but that's impossible and I know it.  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: Sorry to dash you're hopes! =(  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: No it's okay ^_^  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: Yeah Mia is her old self again!!! =D  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: Of course I am!!!! =P  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: *Coughs* Are you sure??  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: MEANIE I'm perfectly sane!!!!  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: I'm not mean I'm a little angel!! 0=)  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: A little devil more like it =P  
  
Pyro Kitsuine: Well I gotta go email me sometime!! LATERS MIA =B  
  
Fire-Youkai-Mia: Yeah me to!! I'll email you tonight BYE PYRO!! ^_^  
  
I disconnected the Internet and then decided I was going to take walk in a forest that was located right next to my house. I grabbed my drawing notebook and my drawing pencils and then I left my house.  
  
I headed into the woods and walked till I came to my favorite tree I hopped up into it and then looked down at the forest below and began to sketch.  
  
I had just finished drawing the girl character that looked like me again. When the noise of rustling leaves came to my ears. I was hidden in the trees and I knew it.  
  
The wanna be Hiei appeared out of nowhere nearly startling me out of my tree. I was just about to jump down and start yelling at him for scaring me when another figure stepped out of the trees.  
  
Hiei didn't seemed to have noticed some kind of lizard creature stepped out of the woods and was walking towards him. It's eyes where acid green and a poisonous looking green liquid was coming out of its mouth and claws.  
  
I wanted to scream it looked like something out of one of my manga's or anime. He was horrid looking at I could tell Hiei was to distracted to have noticed it.  
  
I did the only thing I could I screamed, "Hiei look out."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well this is my second fanfic, since Stalking Shadows was going so good, I thought I would get Trust Me started. As you can tell it's going to be a Mia/Hiei fic..  
  
Sorry about the cliff hanger. but I promise to have chapter two out either tomorrow or the next day. I promise. 


End file.
